


Far From Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [75]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (does this even qualify as slow burn anymore?), (sort of), (there are glaciers that will catch fire before I get these two to cooperate), Compulsive Worrying, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Obliviousness, Pining, Separation Anxiety, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, stealth angst, stealth breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Separate roads that all lead to the same destination...





	Far From Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Okay, so you all are going to have to forgive this mess. I was up all night with a sick relative, and while that did give me a chance to catch up on New Year's Dash, that whole debacle didn't help things at _all_. I sort of regret getting up for WK12 now, because I am sorely low on sleep. On the plus (?) side, an old ship of mine happens to be in the terribly cringy process of rising from it's incredibly shallow grave (we're talking like, my highschool lovelife shallow, and let me tell you there is not a kiddie pool this side of the Sahara that is **that** dehydrated) to shamble around like an adorably angsty zombie in my brain and make me all distracted, so that is cool, I suppose. I was kind of hoping those mega-dweebs would wait until I finish this series, but I don't think this will ever be finished, not for a long time at least, so oh well. I guess I have two active ships now. Expect me to get side tracked, is all I'm saying.
> 
> I'm just so goddamn glad, for once since they got to The Dubs, that Shinsuke and Finn left New Japan. I would literally die from all the glorious gay, if they were still around.
> 
> Anyway, this is probably pretty inaccurate, cause like I said, I was pretty busy the last three nights, and didn't have time to scrounge around for the details of this fic that I'm fuzzy on. Hopefully it's not too horrible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The ticking of the wall clock over the tv stutters through the living room, the sound unusually aggravating today for reasons that Sami’s can’t quite put his finger on. He lays there on the threadbare carpet in front of the loveseat, listening to the obnoxious sound, wishing that he could muster the energy to go rip it off the wall out of pure frustration.

-Can’t be _that_ frustrated-

Sami supposes that the feeling he is experiencing is closer to apathy than frustration. Still, he has a tang of restless ire on his lips. A deep, somewhat muted need to go punch someone or yell out a few curse words is bubbling in his psyche.

“I guess I could go take a bath or something…” he mutters out loud to the empty appartement, wishing that he didn’t feel quite so **alone**. And also that Beef were here, to laugh at him and then carry him to the bathroom, ribbing him mercilessly the whole way before depositing him in their chipped bathtub along with Beef’s prizes rubber-ducky collection.

(Bath would be fine…)

-Gotta get _**up** _ first-

A loud, insistent knocking interrupts his tumultuous thoughts, Sami turning his head to stare woefully at the door, half a thought to just let whoever is outside knock until they decide that no one is home and take off.

That is his thought, until the person on the other side of the worn wooden barrier speaks.

“Open the fucking door, Sami. I know you're in there. I can practically hear you thinking about stupid shit from all the way out here.”

Sami is up and over to the door, tripping over his own feet three times, crashing into the coffee table, and slamming into the wall as he knocks into the end table that Beef keeps his keys on. He gets there though, after what feels like years, leaning heavily on the wall and tearing the door open, forgetting at first to remove the chain. The door creaks in protest, and Sami blushes under the withering stare he gets form Kevin, as Sami struggles to get his shaking fingers around the metal links that are the only things keeping them apart.

-Sure-

Why-

“Kevin! Hey. Glad you came over before you- before you go.”

-is he here though...?

Sami beams, feeling lighter than he had just a few moments ago, although he can still feel the insidious melancholy waiting for it’s opportunity to rear its head again. He feels a pull of something poisonous as Kevin stalks into the apartment, Sami closing the door and a traitorous little thought at the back of his mind hissing at him.

(why would Kevin come here _now?_ )

(why did he decide to come **here** after **_not telling me_ _-_** )

“Where did you hear about me leaving?” Kevin asks, cutting off Sami’s dark thoughts.

Sami stays by the door as Kevin paces around the living room, looking restless and anxious for some reason, though Sami would rather not know at the moment, to be honest.

-Enough weird thoughts circling the brain at the moment-

“Jimmy told me. Well, sneered it at me more like, but you know how he gets. I don’t think he likes me much.” Sami runs a hand through his hair as he speaks, finding that he has a hard time looking Kevin in the eye.

Kevin nods, looking distracted and irritated. “Well, I wish he had said something about it to me before I came over here. I just wasted a trip. I could be slogging through traffic right now, on my way to the airport. Asshole.”

Sami tries not to perk up, a feat that is made easier by the reality sinking in that Kevin is-

Leaving.

-Not for good-

Sami grimaces slightly and adjusts his shirt sleeves, just to give himself something to do.

(For long enough)

-It’s like a week and a half-

Sami wants acutely for there to be a way for him to voice his sadness about this whole thing to Kevin, without sounding like a bitter, selfish jerk.

“Sorry. I should have called you when… sorry. I wasn't thinking.”

That is a lie, and Sami wonders if Kevin can tell that it is a lie. Probably. Sami feels like sometimes Kevin can see right through him, like there is not a single thing that they can hide from each other.

Not that that is a bad thing, necessarily.

Kevin whips around suddenly, halting his pacing and tossing a glance at the wall clock still monotonously ticking away. “Fine. It’s whatever. Listen, I just came over to- yeah. I’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Okay,” Sami says, his throat dry and his eyes stinging in the dusty apartment air. He blinks through the odd feeling, pushing down the searing sensation that is rising in his stomach and plastering a smile on his face that feels hollow and strained. “I’ll see you in Los Angeles?”

Kevin turns around at that, casting his eyes backwards, and for a heartbeat, Sami can’t even meet his eyes because he has been entranced by the gulf between them. Sami stares at the space between their bodies, the horrible feeling in his gut growing as he stares, unable to pull himself away.

Which is probably a little bit of an overreaction. It is _only_ about six feet or so, after all.

-Might as well be six **kilometers** -

Sami feels his heart drop when he realizes that, by tomorrow, the distance between them will blossom into some six- ** _thousand_** kilometers.

How far is it from Los Angeles to Tokyo?

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah, look who remembered that Canada uses the metric system? Dis bitch right 'ere!
> 
> Don't expect me to be consistent about that. I'm going to be working on about four hours of sleep a night for the next two or so months. Seasonal insomnia and all that.
> 
> For anyone confused, Kevin's precious ass ended up at a Zero1 show in 2005. Pretty sure it was in march, and at Korakuen Hall (which is just fucking hilariously good timing on my part, given the NYD crap that happened Friday). I'm also thinking that Jay Lethal and Amazing Kong were there, but don't quote me on that. I'm a flawed Wrestling Encyclopedia, and there has been enough sleep deprivation and general Wrestling related ShenanigansTM this week to really throw me off.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. Pretty sure these goddamn notes are longer than the fic, but I thinks it's as long as it needs to be.
> 
> Have a good week and happy 2018 ^.^


End file.
